


Teen Wolf Extra Special

by eternal_moonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... because there are so many ideas in my head I decided why not have one big post with several stories. I could have done individual entries but I decided not to. The last story is the only dub-con warning one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Extra Special

Title: Teen Wolf Extra Special  
Rating: NC17  
Spoilers: Season 3 episodes 6 and 7  
Summary: Well... because there are so many ideas in my head I decided why not have one big post with several stories. I could have done individual entries but I decided not to.   
Pairings: Danny/Ethan ; Scott/Isaac ; Scott/Allison ; Stiles/Danny ; Aiden/Jennifer/Ethan

1.

Danny and Ethan get undressed and, despite the words from their coach not to hook up, they can't help their mutual attraction towards one another. What starts as a kiss on the lips soon turns into a kiss here and a kiss there... until they reach the others' respective engorged cocks.

Then they wrap their lips around it and suck eachother off while their hands roam around their skin.

When Ethan's cock is the one being ridden by Danny, (moans and groans very present) Ethan feels his hands change into claws as he grasps onto the mattress, because the pleasure is that great.

Then he pushes Danny off his cock and buries himself deep inside him while his hand strokes Danny's cock, every hard thrust getting Ethan closer and closer to his orgasm. He keeps a firm hold on his teammate's cock as he too builds up Danny in preparation of his orgasm.

They cry out as their release finally hits.

"Oh fuck, that was totally amazing!!" Danny exclaims.

"You were amazing." Aiden says as he captures his teammate's lips.

2.

"OH MY GOD!" Melissa exclaims.

The two guys wake up at the first word that spills from her lips.

"Mom!"

Scott holds onto Isaac, not letting go, not even when he discovers that he had spent the night in a chair... with his cock buried in Isaac's ass, his arms tight around Isaac's waist.

Isaac has his hands tight around Scott's back, knowing full well his lover had climaxed throughout the night and now he is carrying his lover's sperm inside him.

"We can explain!" Scott said.

"Don't bother." Melissa said as she got out bed and hurried out of her room to get dressed in the bathroom after a shower. "I know what happened!"

I'm never going to get grandchildren, she thought with sadness in her heart even though she wanted the best for her son and if he was in love with another guy... well, she couldn't argue with him about it.

"We were trying to protect you from becoming the third sacrifice!" Scott said through the bathroom.

"I know." she whispered softly as she began sobbing.

3.

"Ooh." Scott whispers.

"What is it?" Allison whispers back in the confined space.

"I'm... y'know..."

"What?" she whispers back.

"Something's hard."

Allison smirked as her fingers went to the zipper and pulled it down.

"Allison!" Scott replied in his softest voice he could muster.

"Relax."

Meanwhile her father had come into the apartment.

Allison turned around and had lowered her pants.

"Take me from behind, Scott." she whispered.

"But I'm..." Scott started.

"Please." She whispered back.

He gently pushed inside her ass and applied his hand to her mouth to muffle her moan.

As he was gently doing her doggy-style in the confined space, they hadn't heard the door close again which meant that Allison's father had left the apartment...

She muffled her cry as he came hard inside her ass, her sex juices dripping to mix together.

5.

After trying to get Danny to wake up, Stiles goes through his bag anyway.

And then Danny does start to wake up.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's all a dream, buddy. Go back to sleep." Stiles says.

"You're not sucking my hard cock... how can that be a dream when that's what I always dream about?"

Stiles spies the research folder and just as he tries to grab it, he hears Danny say that.

"You dream about me sucking your hard cock? That's what you dream about?!" Stiles asks in shock.

"Yeah..."

He takes out the folder and then stands in front of Danny.

"Like this?"

He cups his friend's cock in his hands and starts to suck him.

"Mmmmm yeah.... my Stiles.... that's it..."

My Stiles... oh fuck... he's fucking serious?!

"Want to cum in your mouth, Stiles..." Danny groans as his eyes are still closed.

"Mmmmhmmm," Stiles tries to say but he's got his mouth full right now, even though he hopes the message was delivered.

"Wanted to take you in the locker rooms... every day... every practice..."

Stiles just sucks his cock harder, faster.

He has to get out.

But on the other side... it's what he's always wanted to hear.

Then Stiles succeeds in making Danny cum.

"W.O.W. that was awesome, Dan the man!! Now go back to sleep."

"I will... thank you Stiles."

Stiles even gives him a soft kiss on his cheeks before he hightails it out of there with the folder.

6\. (okay, so a user posted a comment during the 3.07 "Currents" Unofficial Discussion with That's gonna make English class awkward for Ethan and Aiden... and I just couldn't resist.) Warning: Rape/Non-Con

She tries to pretend she doesn't know those two identical twins during the next English class... but oh man does she remember them!

And not in a good way.

Their claws around her throat... watching as Derek is fighting one of his Pack.

She's had nightmares ever since that night.

The bell rings signalling the end of this period.

"Remember to read chapter 9 for next time, everyone."

She turns around to clear the blackboard and turns back and drops the large eraser on the floor.

They grin at her, evil werewolves that they are.

"Teacher? A word." One of them says.

They are on her in the blink of an eye.

"You breathe any word of what happened to anyone..." the same guy starts.

"--and you die." finishes the other as a claw traces her neck, breaking out goosebumps all over her skin.

"I... I promise." stammers Jennifer.

"What do you think, Ethan? Do we buy this I promise from her?" Ethan asks his brother.

"I mean it!!" she exclaims.

"I don't know Aiden. What about this I mean it?" his brother replies as his hand which is now a normal hand again clutches her shirt.

"Don't touch me!" she cries.

"Oh, now we definitely have to touch you, Teach."

She's right in the middle of them then, a cock buried in her ass and another slapping in her face.

"Please, don't do this," she begs.

"I can't think of a better way to promise you won't breathe a word to McCall or anyone else. Wouldn't want Stiles Stilinski to become fatherless now do you?"

"NOOO!!!" She screams, Aiden's hands squeezing her breasts, the same one who's fucking her from behind.

"Why did you get to fuck her from behind AND touch her boobs again?"

"Because I'm the straight one."

"Fair enough. Although I do love a good blowjob from time to time."

"Please," the teacher says as tears fall out of her eyes, "I promise I won't say a word. I swear on my life!"

"AHHHH!!!" the brother cries out as he cums hard inside of her.

"Fair enough."

"Remember, not a word or we offer your pretty little head to Derek on a silver platter." The twins say before they leave her on the ground.

The End of Teen Wolf Extra Special


End file.
